


we're both showing hearts

by rory_the_dragon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Michael Being Michael, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pair of panties.</p><p>Ashton has to work very hard to pretend that he doesn't see the pinkness of Luke's cheeks for the rest of the show, doesn't see the small furtive looks Luke keeps shooting him, the way Luke keeps dicking about with this pair of pink panties, always in his hands as he runs about the stage, but he does. He might have to pretend for the cameras and the thousands of people around them but he sees all of it.</p><p>(Or: the lingerie fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're both showing hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm super nervous about this fic but I'm also super proud of it so I hope you like it! Amazing thanks go to Niamh for the headcanoning session that started this whole thing and for the support and cheerleading you've given me throughout, to Gab for your constant enthusiasm and excitement, and to Caitlin for the final push.
> 
> Okay I'm getting way too emotional over what is essentially Luke Hemmings getting fucked in pretty underwear so I'll shut up now

It's a pair of panties.

Pink, lacy, and currently making Luke's cheeks flush as he stares down, seemingly frozen, they've been thrown up on stage midway through the introduction to the next song. As soon as he notices, Michael immediately starts laughing, delighted by the sheer weirdness of it, and Calum starts trying to get a confession out of _which of you beautiful human beings was that?!_

As the two of them begin bantering back and forth about the utter _punkrockness_ of the moment, Ashton watches Luke. He watches his tongue dart out across his lips, his teeth catch the bottom one for the barest moment, his eyes glitter darkly in the stage lights. The moment stretches out, and then passes, only Ashton as witness, as Luke appears to shake himself before ducking down to scoop up the underwear, grinning. He holds them aloft, laughing, and Ashton looks away.

Ashton has to work very hard to pretend that he doesn't see the pinkness of Luke's cheeks for the rest of the show, doesn't see small furtive looks Luke keeps shooting him, the way Luke keeps dicking about with this pair of pink panties, always in his hands as he runs about the stage, but he does. He might have to pretend for the cameras and the thousands of people around them but he sees all of it.

And he's sure he's not the only one who sees Luke tuck the panties into his back pocket at the end of the show, casual and almost as if he'd forgotten about them - though Ashton can feel the tension thrumming through Luke's body as they bow - but he can't bring himself to care when all he can see is the lights and screams of their crowd and Luke's bright, excited eyes as he all but vibrates beside Ashton.

Luke's always restless after a show. They all are, until they get back to the hotel, that is, and promptly crash. But high on adrenaline and cheers and music, they all feel so much bigger than they are and can never stop shaking. Ashton hopes that it never goes away, that he'll always be trembling into a group hug after each show, whether it's the biggest arena or the smallest pub.

But tonight, Luke's energy is different, dancing. He looks like he's about to come apart at the seams, and Ashton's pretty sure he knows why.

He just wants to check if Luke does too.

They unclip all their mics and earplugs and stumble together out into the night air, and Ashton loses track of Luke in the flurry of autographs and selfies that follows. It's impossible to keep track in all that, unless he's physically holding onto Luke, and the rumours have enough fuel as it it. So he poses for photos, kisses cheeks, and hugs as many people as he can, because he loves every single fucking one of them and always feels awful that he can't get to everyone, but in the end security are chivvying them all to the SUV and Ashton's crawling into the backseat, back beside Luke again.

"You good?"

He's barely gotten the words out before he's got a lapful of Luke Hemmings bearing down on him and finding his mouth in the dark.

Ashton thanks whoever created tinted windows because Luke's mouth is hot and insistent against his, tongue sliding across Ashton's immediately as his hands find the sweaty mess of Ashton's hair and _pull_. Ashton can't help his groan; Luke's fucking _frantic,_ expelling fizzing tension across Ashton's teeth as he grinds down like his life depends on it, every inch of him pressed against Ashton. Ashton laps up every kiss, hand finding the rocking jut of Luke's hip, holding him steady, while the other settles at Luke's neck, resting on his racing pulse as Ashton works on slowing Luke down a little.

He needs Luke to focus just a bit here.

Luke whines when he realises what Ashton's doing, pulling away just to press back in, allowing Luke time to breathe and think, but he follows Ashton's lead and slows to a long kiss that finally breaks on a wet noise that ricochets around Ashton's chest.

Luke's panting, breath hot as it flutters out across Ashton's mouth, as he waits, impatient, and Ashton has to chuckle at the scowl he can just about make out on Luke's face in the dark. He kisses him again, gently and quickly, because Luke hates to be laughed at, and rests his forehead against Luke's cheek, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he forces his head to think clearly. Luke's had a talent for getting under his skin since day one.

"Okay, one; we promised we wouldn't have sex in the car," Ashton reminds him, pulling back so that Luke's laugh huffs out across his face.

"Thanks bro," Comes from in front and breaks them apart, turning to see Calum raising a fist out to be bumped.

"Headphones!" They say in unison, and Calum's hand flips them off but he sinks further down into his seat and snaps his headphones on anyway. To his side, Michael's already asleep, snoring quietly against the window.

"Two," Ashton carries on as if they hadn't been interrupted, and Luke sighs as if he's undergoing trial. Drama queen. "Don't start something you can't finish. You know you'll be asleep as soon as your head touches the pillow." It's amazing he's still awake now actually. Luke's usually the first amongst them to crash after a show, curling into Ashton's side or laying his head in his lap as he absolutely conks out.

"And three." Ashton slips his hands into the back pockets of Luke's skinny jeans and yanks the other boy forward. Luke gasps, still hard in his jeans where he's now pressed against Ashton, and whines that that's "Not fair, Ash," as Ashton brings out the pair of panties in Luke's pocket, holding them like evidence. "I think we need to talk first."

Luke's eyes are transfixed on the lace in Ashton's hand, breath stuttering out. He bites his lip, and Ashton can't let himself kiss Luke right now _but god he wants to_ when Luke looks like this.

"I really like them, Ash," Luke whispers, and his voice is strung out as he sucks his lip piercing into his mouth. Ashton can tell he's trying not to look hopeful, but the way his blue eyes are lit up as he looks between the panties and Ashton give him away. "I don't know-" He bites his lip, and Ashton knows he's blushing fiercely in the dark.

Ashton tucks the underwear away once again, and holds Luke's face in his hands. He allows a brief kiss, more an exchanging of breath than anything else, and stays close enough that when he speaks his lips brush Luke's. "It's something you're interested in."

The small whine Luke makes speaks for itself, but he nods quickly, nose rubbing against Ashton's, hands tightening in Ashton's hair.

"How?" He asks, and Ashton can't believe they're talking about this in the back of an SUV with their bandmates a few feet away, but Luke needs it now. If they wait til the hotel, even those few minutes to cause Luke to get too wrapped up in his own head.

They've been together for years and Luke still sometimes doubts himself.

It's up to Ashton to help him through it, help him find what he wants, what he needs.

"What do you...?" Luke licks his lips, and Ashton moves his hands to thread their fingers together. Luke breathes in deeply. "What do you mean?"

"How are you interested in it, Lukey?" He clarifies. "I think you'd look fucking incredible in lingerie. Is that what you want?"

Luke moans, hips rocking forward, and Ashton can't help his smile. " _Yeah, Ash_ ," He breathes, dropping his head so that he's lent against the crook of Ashton's neck. Ashton can feel his breath stuttering out across his collarbones. "Yeah, that's what- That's what I want. Please? Can we- I-" He breaks off on a whimper, pushing his open mouth into Ashton's skin, desperate.

It's not completely out of the blue, this idea of lingerie and panties and thigh-high garters riding on Luke's pretty pale legs. They've talked about it before, a little, a few weeks back during play; Ashton wondering aloud about Luke's body deserving only the prettiest things on it so that Ashton could mess them all up, and Luke eagerly pressing up against him in response, but they haven't mentioned it since.

Ashton should have known Luke would have been mulling on it.

"Of course we can, Lukey," He promises, kissing sweetly at the arch of Luke's ear, his hair. "Fuck, of course. Get you all dressed up for me, my perfect pretty boy."

Luke nods vigorously, and then bites at Ashton's shoulder.

Ashton hisses, head dropping back, before he pulls himself together once again. Fuck. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Luke's dangerously close to being under and Ashton's usual techniques for bringing him back up tend to involve a lot more nakedness and touching than he can manage right now.

Instead he focuses on breathing, regulates his own with difficulty and waits for Luke's quiet pants to fall into his rhythm, rubbing his thumbs in gentle sweeps across the back of Luke's hands. "Come back a little, babe," He murmurs, because they're only about two minutes away from the hotel and he can't let Luke go out like this in front of what will doubtless be yet another crowd of fans.

For one thing, Luke would be mortified later. For another, while Ashton adores their fans, he's not sharing the way Luke looks right now with anyone.

" _Ash_ ," Luke whines again, but when he looks back up at Ashton, his eyes are clearer.

Ashton extricates a hand so he can place his thumb on the pink bottom lip Luke's pouting at him, laughs when Luke nips at it happily. "Sorry, Lukey, you can't right now."

"I know," Luke nods, a little sad, but accepting, and Ashton wants to tell him how good he is, so he does. Luke flushes with pleasure at the praise, as always, which just makes Ashton want to keep lavishing him with it, so he does.

He kisses at Luke's jaw, his cheeks, up the line of his neck, and across his eyelids, Luke closing his eyes to the attention and happily sighing at every chaste touch of Ashton's lips to his skin. He kisses the tip of Luke's nose and Luke swats at him, laughing, just as the SUV pulls to a stop and the rest of the world bleeds back in.

Luke clambers off of Ashton before the doors open and ducks out into the noise of the small crowd outside. Ashton has to swallow hard before he follows.

Michael's waited for him, eyelids drooping again from being woken up for something that isn't, like, food or something. But Calum, on his second wind, and Luke, who never seemed to finish his first, have run ahead, laughing like hyped-up assholes.

Which, y'know, they _are_.

By the time Michael and Ashton get inside, all they catch a glimpse of is Luke and Calum frantically pushing the _close doors_ button on the elevator and laughing as they disappear from view.

See. Assholes.

"Stairs?"

"Fuck that," Michael grumbles, leaning against the wall beside the lift doors and closing his eyes. "Let's just wait."

Part of Ashton wants to hold Michael up for him, let him lean on something slightly comfier than the wall, but he's still a little hard in his jeans and neither he nor Michael want that situation. Ashton's kind of in awe at how Luke managed to run ahead like an idiot, whilst sporting the hard on he had in the SUV. And in skinny jeans no less.

"I was awake." Ashton's brought out of his thoughts by Michael's matter of fact voice, and he turns to see Michael with his eyes still closed and still leaning against the wall. He's not sure whether Michael even spoke until one green eye opens and fixes on him. "In the car. Woke up halfway through. It didn't sound like a conversation for interrupting."

There's no judgment in Michael's look. Both he and Calum know at least some of the dynamics of his and Luke's relationship - hotel walls can be awfully thin - and to be honest when you're a bunch of teenage lads who live in each other's pockets, there are very few conversation topics that are off-limits. Ashton knows Michael's interests run towards the unconventional as much as his and Luke's do. Calum's surprisingly vanilla, but even he has his quirks. No, there's no judgement, but Ashton still feels his cheeks flush.

"Oh, sorry," He laughs, trying to look repentant. "Headphones, dude, you gotta-"

"You know you're gonna have to be discreet, yeah?" Michael's voice is serious, concerned, and there are moments sometimes where Ashton's just hit with how much they all love each other, how much they're all willing to do for each other. Michael and Calum hide Luke and Ashton's relationship on the daily for them, go above and beyond, even when it includes discussing buying lingerie in front of an elevator when they're dead on their feet. "Because please tell me you're not nasty enough to use what was thrown up on stage tonight."

"Oh my god!" Ashton buries his face in his hands. "Yuck!"

"Just checking," Michael mutters, but there's a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Never know what kind of shit you two are up to."

" _Not other people's used underwear, oh my god!_ " Ashton really wants the elevator arrive now, please.

Michael's chuckle is tired but very clearly at Ashton's expense. "Seriously, though, discretion. You should text Harry."

"Yeah?"

"He knows LA. Probably knows where all the high class sex shops are, you know what they're into."

"True." Ashton already has his phone out. "What's the time in... Where the fuck are they right now?"

"Who knows," Michael shrugs, finally moving off the wall with the dinging arrival of the elevator.

"One more thing," He says when the doors have closed behind them, and Ashton braces himself. But Michael is holding out a hand and grinning. " _Dude!_ "

Ashton rolls his eyes, but gives him the high-five anyway.

He spends the rest of the ride up trying to compose a text to Harry that doesn't amount to "So where are the LA sex shops that won't sell our picture to the media?" But in the end he decides that that actually works well enough really and hits send.

Michael's still giving him a look that a mix between pride and amusement, so when they get to their rooms Ashton leaves him to battle with the door Calum's obviously locked him out of, and heads to where he really fucking hopes Luke isn't doing the same to their door.

Thankfully, and maybe only because Ashton's the guy who gives Luke orgasms every day, the door unlocks easily and Ashton feels the entire night hit him as he closes it behind him, leans against it, closes his eyes. Breathes.

He can hear the hum of the shower, the gentle sound of water falling on skin, and pads through to the bathroom. Luke's clothes are thrown everywhere, clearly stripped off mid-motion, and Ashton will clear them up in the morning. Right now, he's sweat-sticky and exhausted, and he just wants to undress, climb into the shower behind his boyfriend, and wash the grittiness of the stage off his skin.

Luke's already under the spray, back to Ashton and fingers scrubbing through his hair. Ashton presses a kiss to his shoulder before reaching around for the shampoo. They move around each other silently, in sync even with tired eyes and wet hands, Luke moving to the side as Ashton steps forward to wash the soap from his hair. He's fucking exhausted, but Ashton smiles at it. Ashton doesn't get to run around on stage like mad idiots like the other three, doesn't fall into the same give and take, the almost dance that they choreograph instantly across every stage. But he wouldn't take that over this for anything.

Ashton's ready to collapse damply under the covers when Luke's quiet, "Hey, Ash?" pulls him up.

He turns, and Luke's hair is all flat and plastered to his forehead, his hands are fiddling with the knot of his towel, and he's biting his lip as he looks at Ashton from under his eyelashes. God, Ashton's so in love with him it hurts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

Ashton crosses the space between them, laces their hands together. "Mean what?" He knows what Luke means, but he thinks this is something Luke needs to say out loud.

Luke knows what he's doing and gives him an utterly unimpressed look. Ashton laughs quietly. "Can we try the underwear?" Luke asks regardless, eyes bright, before his lips quirk up. "Can we, _Daddy_?"

The breath stutters out of Ashton's mouth and something stirs in the pit of his stomach. "That's just playing dirty, Lukey," He groans, and the asshole doesn't even have the good graces to look apologetic, soft smile playing around his pink lips.

Ashton leans in, just meaning to quickly kiss the smile off of Luke's face, but as soon as he touches his lips to Luke's, Luke makes this small whimpering noise against him and Ashton has to chase it. He kisses Luke open and slow, a wet slide of tongues and hot, shower-damp skin, and it's not leading anywhere because they're swaying a little with tiredness, but it's enough to take the world away for a moment.

"I've already started looking for stores," Ashton murmurs into Luke's mouth, and Luke chirps happily, tugging Ashton closer. He kisses Ashton again and again, excited little butterfly kisses, until he ducks his head into Ashton's shoulder and just yawns loudly. Ashton giggles, kisses Luke's hair. "Bed, Lukey."

"M'kay." Luke straightens and wanders to the bed he chose as his own when they got to LA. Which is frankly ridiculous, because the beds are doubles and even if they weren't, even if they were the singles they used to crowd into when they were first starting out, they'd still curl up together to fall asleep, as always. But when it comes to bed claiming, Luke apparently doesn't care. Weirdo.

Ashton takes the time to throw their towels on a chair, plug his phone in to charge, and turn off the light before he slides into bed behind Luke. He rests his hand on the warm skin of Luke's stomach, tucks his legs behind Luke's, and presses a tired, instinctive kiss to the nape of Luke's neck. It's the only way he knows how to sleep anymore, with Luke safe in his arms.

"Love you, Ash," Luke says, twisting his head around so he can receive an off-angle kiss before snuggling back against Ashton.

"Love you too."  Ashton buries his face in between Luke's shoulder blades. "Go to sleep, Lukey," He says, but Luke's already snoring softly, so Ashton follows him to sleep.

It's still dark in the room when Ashton wakes up. The clock on his phone reads 6:27 and he wonders sleepily why the fuck he's awake right now. It's Saturday, their one day off before they're flying halfway around the world again, and they played out an arena last night. That's supposed to guarantee Ashton the morning curled up in bed with Luke, at least.

Then he finds the text notification from _harry :)_ on his phone, and he squints into the brightness in confusion before his sleepy brain kicks into gear and he feels his stomach flip excitedly.

It's an LA address, followed by a short line of _tell them i sent you x_ and a smiley face that manages to look both fond and amused all at once. Ashton stores the address in his phone and deletes the text, because you never know, and slides his phone away, reaching out to pull Luke back against him in an excited hug from where he's rolled away in the night. Luke makes a grumpy, sleepy noise, turning in Ashton's arms to scowl at him with closed eyes and murmur something that just sounds like " _No_ " before he's comatose once more.

Luke looks so much younger in sleep. Now that Ashton's eyes have adjusted to the dark, the hope of going back to sleep getting smaller and smaller as he lies there with anticipation fizzing in his veins, he can make out the lines of Luke's face. He looks so quiet and small, completely without mask as he breathes quietly in and out. There's a smattering of dark stubble on his jaw, but even that doesn't shatter the image of Luke all open and unguarded and Ashton's. He reaches up and traces it with his fingertips, and Luke bats at him.

"G'way," He grumbles. "Geroff. Hate you."

Ashton laughs, quiet. "Love you too, Lukey." And he kisses him quickly, darting back out the way when Luke swats at him.

"Love you," Luke sighs, and turns his face into the pillow, asleep again.

Ashton presses a small kiss to Luke's bare shoulder and goes to shower, giving up on sleep entirely.

Besides, he has a shopping trip to plan for.

He takes his time showering, because he can. He considers a bath but they're only really fun when he has a wet Luke in his lap, so he discards the idea pretty quickly. But a long shower is still a luxury he can indulge in, taking the time to scrub the always lingering tension out of his shoulders, the trials of constantly travelling out of his hair. Tension-wise, it'd probably help if he reached between his legs and dealt with the beginnings of hardness stirring in his dick, but it always feels sneaky to do so while Luke's asleep.

Luke has no such qualms, though he generally makes enough noise that Ashton know exactly what he's up to and can come offer his services.

He showers, dries himself, and dresses, all without disturbing the still snoring Luke. Then he picks out Luke's clothes. It's not something he does every day, just on the days he thinks Luke might need a little more grounding, or a reminder that Ashton's looking after him even if it's just in his clothes. And today should, if Ashton can get everything organised, be a case of the former, so he picks Luke out the striped jumper he can pull over his palms that makes him feel little and looked after. And skinny jeans. Always skinny jeans.

By the time Luke starts stirring again, the light through the curtains is a lot brighter and the time on Ashton's phone reads 9:03. Usually Luke will snuggle in closer, offer a few sleepy words that make no sense, before dropping back off again. But today Ashton's already text security and sorted out a car, left messages for Michael to wake up to asking if he and Calum could make a fuss on Twitter about their plans for the day and draw attention off of them, and researched the address Harry sent him. He kind of needs Luke to wake up this time.

He runs a hand through Luke's flattened hair, brushing it away from his forehead, and smiles as Luke all but purrs in contentment, pushing into the touch.

"Morning, babe."

Luke makes a noise that could be Ashton's name, could be him just clearing his throat, and throws an arm across Ashton's lap, burying his face in his hip.

Ashton sighs, fond laugh breathing out of him. " _Luke_."

A hand lifts free of the covers and flaps ineffectually at Ashton's jaw, eventually finding his mouth and covering it as Luke makes a "Shh" noise.

Ashton barks a laugh. "Don't shush me!"

"Loud." Luke turns his head and opens a bleary eye to glare at him. "Sleeping."

Ashton raises an eyebrow. "So you don't want to go shopping today?" He asks, and waits for Luke's sleepy brain to roll the sentence around and make sense of it.

He's sure he can actually _hear_ the uptick in Luke's pulse.

"Yeah?" He asks, face breaking out in a hopeful smile. It's too cute, especially for the subject matter.

"Yeah." Ashton smiles down at him. "So what do you say? Can princess force himself to leave his bed for this?"

Luke doesn't even scowl at him for the nickname, too busy quickly pushing up onto his hands to catch Ashton's mouth with his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," He gets out between excited kisses, and Ashton wants to give him the world when he's like this.

"Anything for you, Lukey," He says, promises, against Luke's insistent kiss, because he's not sure he'll ever mean anything more than he means that. Luke pulls back, only to press one more kiss to Ashton, before he's scrambling out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Ashton laughs at his eagerness, before picking up the phone to order room service so Luke can get something in him before they leave.

"Your breakfast is getting cold," He says when Luke finally leaves the bathroom, because of course the food was ordered, cooked, and delivered before Luke was anywhere near finished.

Hair perfectly quiffed, fully dressed, and cheeks turning pink, Luke mumbles something about how he "Just wanted to look nice," before he sits down to his lukewarm eggs, mouth in a pretty pout.

Personally, Ashton doesn't think Luke needs all the time he takes in the bathroom to look nice. He looks fucking gorgeous like this, but he does when he's all fluffy-haired and tired, wet-haired and laughing. But like this, Luke feels better, feels better in himself and it shows, so Ashton will happily wait as long as he has to. He just wishes Luke felt as good all the time.

"You look great, babe," He assures him, dropping a kiss on the top of Luke's hair before murmuring into his ear, "Now let's see how good you look in lace."

Luke practically runs past him out the hotel door.

The address Harry's given him is a boutique in the very middle of LA. As soon as they step out the SUV, Ashton can read the slight wariness underneath Luke's excitement and reaches back to take Luke's hand, run a thumb soothingly across it. Luke relaxes immediately. Ashton's already seen Michael's tweets about how he and Calum are going to be sightseeing on the other side of LA all day, and they're not _that_ well known anyway, so he keeps a hold of Luke's hand as they walk.

Ashton doesn't pretend to know more about any of this than Luke. He might have in the beginning, age and experience lending him a little more knowledge on the matter, but he and Luke have been discovering each other together, working it out as they go. But if he can give silent support to Luke in the clutch of his hand, he will.

Also, it's a nice luxury to be able to hold Luke's hand in public. It doesn't happen often.

They're halfway down the busy street when Ashton realises that Luke's practically _skipping_ by his side. "How?" He laughs, incredulous, and Luke stops, looking at him askance. "How are you cute right now?" He clarifies. The tips of Luke's ears turn pink. "We're going to buy sex underwear!"

Luke laughs, leaning in to Ashton' side. "I'm excited!" He shrugs, smiling so happily that Ashton wishes he could risk kissing him in the middle of a busy LA street.

He settles for pressing a kiss to Luke's temple, before they walk inside.

Beside him, he feels Luke's breath hitch. The shop's light and open, scattered with mirrors and velvet sofas and mannequins, and if it weren't for the more eclectic nature of some of the outfits on the white dummies, it'd look like any other lingerie store in LA. Also the extensive range of toys on the far wall that Ashton will very definitely be looking at while Luke's busy.

"You alright?" He asks, squeezing Luke's hand, because Luke hasn't moved since the door closed behind them.

Luke licks his lips, swallows, and nods. "Yeah." His voice is soft, like he's scared it'll shatter if he speaks too loudly. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You wanna have a look around while I talk to them?"

Luke nods, still looking a little dazed, but his eyes aren't quite as bright as they are when he's fully under, so Ashton feels okay leaving him to wander while he speaks with the owner about fittings and prices and Harry Styles.

Luke's eying a floaty pink nightdress when Ashton comes back to him, slipping an arm around his waist that Luke sinks into gratefully. He turns into the embrace a little more when the woman, tall, brunette, and completely put together, comes over and addresses Ashton.

"Is this him?" She asks, smiling personably, and Ashton feels Luke relax. Luke likes nice people. Ashton nods and she gives Luke a once over. "Excellent," She assesses, and Luke flushes to his hair. "This way."

Luke's still pink the whole time he's being measured. Though that might have to do with the fact that he has to strip down to his boxers when the woman, Alexa, leads them through to a back room that's basically a circle of mirrors surrounding a small stand for Luke to stand on as she runs a tape measure up and down his blushing body. Ashton quite likes seeing twenty half-naked Luke Hemmings staring back at him, though he keeps his eyes on the real one, who, still pink-cheeked, is watching Ashton like the only thing keeping him from crossing the room to throw himself at him is the measuring tape around his bicep.

Ashton folds his arms across his chest and tries to hide his smile.

"You can get dressed," Alexa says, not even writing anything down. "But you don't have to. I'll bring in a selection in a few minutes." And she leaves them.

Straightaway Ashton steps close to Luke, hands bracketing his hips. Luke's hands fist in his top, so he moves his arms to completely wrap around Luke, covering him a little more. "You wanna get dressed?" He asks, and Luke shrugs.

"Doesn't seem to be any point," He notes, but the blush is still high on his cheeks.

"You can just put your jumper on?" Ashton suggests, because the jumper is big enough that it'll fall to mid-thigh which might make Luke a little more at ease. There's no point in doing any of this if Luke's feeling uncomfortable.

Luke nods gratefully, and Ashton picks it up off the floor. "Arms," He instructs, and Luke obediently raises them, allowing Ashton to slip the sweater over his head and tug it down for him.

Slightly more covered, Luke relaxes again, stepping back into the circle of Ashton's arms but now more out of want than need. "Thanks, Ash."

"Anytime," Ashton tells him, kissing his temple lightly before he turns Luke in his arms, resting his chin on Luke's shoulder. Their reflection looks back at them. "You're beautiful, Lukey, you know that?" He watches his mirror self murmur into Mirror-Luke's ear. "What do I have to do to show you?"

Luke makes a small noise in the back of his throat, but he's still watching the both of them in the mirror, eyes wide.

"Maybe I should get one of these," He continues, voice low and full of breath. "A mirror," He clarifies, and Luke stops breathing. "A really big one. Get you down on your hands and knees in front of it and show you just how beautiful you are for me." He can picture it as well; watching himself fuck so slowly into Luke, seeing Luke from a whole new beautiful angle, picture Luke's face as he finally sees what Ashton sees. Ashton hums, letting the sound vibrate in his chest, and watches Luke lick his lips, thinking it over. He smiles and kisses at Luke's neck. "But one thing at a time, eh, Lukey?" He pats Luke's hip, and Luke starts, like being jolted out of a dream.

"That was mean," Luke glares weakly, head rolling back onto Ashton's shoulder, and Ashton raises an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me off?" He asks, and Luke stays silent. He turns Luke again so he can look into his eyes, and they're distinctly brighter than they were before. "Because I'm pretty sure that's _my_ job."

Luke ducks his head, looking coquettishly up at Ashton through his lashes. "Sorry, Daddy."

Ashton smiles. "Good boy," He pats Luke on the bum, earning a hiss, but is distracted by the sound of the door opening and Alexa wheeling in a clothes rail. A clothes rail for them, for Luke.

The excitement Ashton's been suppressing for Luke's sake bubbles in his chest.

"I chose the styles that would be most flattering to your body type, in a variety of colours and materials," Alexa explains, adjusting her glasses. "Would you like me to help, or would you prefer to be on your own?"

Ashton looks to Luke. Luke's eyes are round and glittering as they rove across the rail. "I think we're alright on our own," He says, smiling at her.

She returns it, and heads to leave, but Luke calls out, "Could you- I mean. Would it be alright if, when I'm trying them on..." He trails off, flush returning, but Alexa just smiles kindly.

"I can help with that. Just let me know when I'm needed." She nods, and leaves.

She's getting a fantastic tip.

"You don't want me to help?" Ashton asks in the quiet after she's left, as Luke steps out of the bracket of his arms and heads towards the clothes rail and the underwear hanging there. He pulls Ashton along behind him.

"I want you to take it off me, not put it on," Luke informs him, and Ashton laughs.

"Fair enough," He grins, letting go of Luke's hand again so he can peruse the selection easier. Instead, Ashton slips back behind him and rests his hands on Luke's tummy as Luke reaches out with trembling fingers to the first item.

Ashton does his best to stay quiet as Luke's fingers skip and trip across lace and ribbons, leather and tiny silver chains, as Luke shivers against him in pure unadulterated excitement, because this is for Luke. It's not Ashton's place right now to say anything. But he can't quite manage to stay silent when Luke starts fixating on a pastel blue set, frills across the bottoms and a slight line of fluff across the corset. The idea of Luke wrapped up in it, soft blues against his thighs, draws a small noise out of his throat.

"Yeah?" Luke manages, voice croaky, and the reminder of how affected Luke is right now brings Ashton back to himself.

"Not my choice, Lukey," Ashton reminds him, kissing his neck, and Luke whines.

" _Ash_..." Luke turns to nuzzles his face against Ashton's, leaning against him.

"What, baby?" Ashton asks, kissing the line of his cheekbone.

"It's not- I want- I _can't_ -" Luke's breathing a little fast, so Ashton shushes him gently.

"Tell me what you need, Lukey," Ashton asks. "You want some help choosing?"

Luke nods against him. "It's for you, too, Ash," He says, quiet, and Ashton smiles, presses a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Okay, let's have a look."

Luke rubs his nose against Ashton's in thanks before he straightens and turns his attention back to the rail, buoyed, and Ashton loves him so fucking much. He kisses his neck again, and leans closer to offer his opinions. He still keeps them to a minimum, a "Bit too red," or "You do look good in grey, Lukey," but when Luke finds a black set, sleek and lacey and stunning, Ashton bites at Luke's shoulder. "I like that one," He murmurs, and Luke's already frantically agreeing, breathing " _Yeah_ ," like he's not even aware he's saying it.

Ashton's arms tighten around Luke's stomach, like he's holding him down from floating away. "You want me to fetch Alexa?" He asks quietly, because he needs to bring Luke back up again from where he's slightly slipped into his headspace, and the reminder of the outside world helps.

Luke starts to stand a little more more under his own weight. "Please," He nods, turning to press his forehead to Ashton's. His eyes are almost blown to blackness, but he's focusing on Ashton well enough that Ashton can nudge in and kiss him, soft and sweet, until Luke's rocking against him. Until Luke knows that even though Ashton's stepping out for a bit, he's still here for him.

"I'll just be outside, okay?" He promises, and goes to send Alexa in.

Rather than thinking too hard about the fact that Luke's trying on lingerie in the next room, Ashton finds a shop assistant and asks her to talk him through the selection of toys that are on display. They've tried toys before, to great success, but Ashton's curious about exactly how creative they can get with them.

He's asking about the different types, the sizes and shapes, how effective one particular small purple one he keeps looking at would be for long periods of time because Ashton has a small, unexamined, fantasy about the possibility of seeing how long Luke can hold out for before he needs Ashton to take care of him - Maybe on the tour bus, where Ashton's the only one who knows Luke's got a toy buzzing inside of him - when he's being called back by Alexa.

"How is he?" He asks, after he's rattled off a few of the vibrators and plugs and _vibrating plugs_ he'd like to add to their receipt, and she just smiles at him.

"Gorgeous," She tells him, and suddenly Ashton can't wait any longer to see his boy.

The room he left Luke in appears to be empty at first glance, until he hears a "Ash?" call out from behind a pair of curtains, and Luke's head pop out from between them. His shoulders are bare, pink flooding down from his cheeks, to his neck, to further down, and Ashton's licking his lips in automatic reaction to exposure to the expanses of Luke's skin.

Luke smiles at seeing him, the smile he reserves just for Ashton, like he hasn't seen him in weeks, and Ashton's crossing the room in seconds.

"Do you-" He starts, stops to clear his throat, and starts again. "Do you want me to see, or...?" He swallows again, because he's not sure what he's going to do if Luke wants to wait.

But Luke's nodding, looking close to exploding with excitement, sucking on his lip ring like he doesn't know what it does to Ashton. "Close your eyes?" He asks, and Ashton does.

There's a torturously slow sound of curtain hoops sliding across a rail before Luke says, "Okay, you can open them now."

Ashton opens his eyes.

"Holy shit."

Ashton feels like he's been punched in the chest. He can't feel all of his bones anymore, but he's absently quite proud of himself for not falling to his knees and fucking _worshipping_ Luke right now because Luke looks-

Luke looks amazing.

His long legs are covered up to about mid-thigh in sheer black stockings, feet pointing in at each other like he's nervous. Ashton follows them up the muscles of Luke's legs, to the ruffles at the top of the stockings, to the suspenders holding them up, and bites back a choked noise at seeing fading bruises he sucked into Luke's thighs a few days ago against the black silk of the suspenders.

A corset cinches around his waist, making it look like he has curvy hips for Ashton to wrap his hands around, and there are tiny buttons running up the front that make Ashton's thumbs itch to look at. The corset stops at the space Ashton knows is just above Luke's nipples, a delicate lace frill running around the top that casts wonderful shadows across Luke's skin, and skims the top of Luke's panties, leaving the barest centimetre of skin on show.

The panties. _Fuck_. There's none of the ruffles or frills in the silky black material between Luke's legs, just a simple bow above each suspender and one in the centre, above where Luke's dick is half-hard and straining against the material, which means they're definitely going to have to buy this set now, but all Ashton can think about is ripping those panties away from Luke's body and holding him against the wall by his hips because Ashton really wants to suck Luke's cock right now.

"What..." Luke's voice is quiet, brimming with nerves, and Ashton's beginning to realise that he hasn't spoke for about a minute now. "What do you think?"

The thought of Luke not knowing exactly how much Ashton wants him right now, not knowing how fucking good he looks, snaps Ashton out of his daze. He drags his eyes back up to Luke's face.

"I think-" He has to clear his throat again. " _Fuck, Luke, you look incredible_ ," He whispers, reverent, and he somehow manages to make his legs move until he's close enough to touch, and his hands cup Luke's face like he's the most precious thing Ashton will ever touch. "Fuck, Lukey."

"I like it, Ash." Luke's hands come up and clutch at Ashton's wrists. "Even more than I thought I would, I-" He cuts himself off, like the words are too difficult, by pressing his mouth to Ashton's in a frantic, sloppy kiss that tastes of teeth and breath and the feelings Luke can't put into speech, and Ashton's letting it happen, can't deny Luke anything, pulling him closer and opening him up with his tongue, desperate and unskilled and fucking perfect.

He's kissing his way across Luke's jaw by the time his brain clicks in and reminds him that he'd actually quite like to come back here sometime, and fucking Luke in the changing rooms probably isn't the best way to gain a repeat visit.

Luke whines as he stops, pulls back, and Ashton feels like a shit because he hasn't been able to let Luke stay under for ages now, and Luke clearly needs it. But they just haven't had chance, and they _can't_ now.

Luckily Luke's not so far under to not understand this, and his hands unclench from around Ashton's wrists, his panting breaths becoming deeper and calming as he rests his head on Ashton's chest which is more than Ashton can say for himself right now.

"You look amazing, Lukey," He murmurs into Luke's hair. "Any of them that you want, _any_ , we're getting." He crooks a finger under Luke's chin and lifts his head. "But I think I need to go now before we can never come back here again."

Luke stifles a laugh, and his eyes are clear once more. "I'll get changed," He says, mournfully, and Ashton wishes he could wear this all the time. Just this.

"Hand me the ones you want and I'll go pay," Ashton says, grounding himself in his instructions. "Get dressed and meet me out there."

"Yes, sir," Luke quips, which means he's fully up again because Luke rarely has the ability to make jokes when he's under. Michael would say that he rarely has the ability to make funny jokes in general, but Ashton finds him funny, rolls his eyes and closes the curtains.

In the end Luke hands him the black set, obviously, the pastel blue one from earlier, and what appears to be the floaty pink nightgown he saw Luke eying earlier. When he's paying, Alexa seems rather pleased at the choices, and Ashton knows she had something to do with the final item.

Seriously. _Huge_ tip.

He's just collecting the discreetly labelled bags, heavy with purchases both material and plastic, when long arms loop around his waist and his neck gets a faceful of Luke.

"You ready?" He asks, and Luke nods, happy little noises spilling out of him as he presses his face into Ashton, and Ashton laces their fingers together.

As soon as they're left alone, Alexa handing Ashton a business card and telling them to come back soon, Ashton turns and presses a kiss into Luke's hair, holding it there and closing his eyes for a moment. He doesn't want to go back just yet.

"Fuck, how are you mine?" He whispers, because it's bubbling up in his chest all over again, just how fucking incredible Luke is, just how lucky Ashton is. "What did I do to deserve you, Luke?"

And usually when Ashton gets like this, so overwhelmed by how much he loves the other boy, Luke will blush and duck his head, or else make a joke about how _of course_ Ashton loves him he's awesome!

Now he tightens his hug around Ashton's waist, tilts his head so he can look Ashton in the eye. "I could ask the same thing," He says, and presses in to steal a kiss that ends up clinging to Ashton's lips for what feels like an age, breaking slowly until they're leaning their foreheads together and just breathing each other in.

But they really need to get back. Michael and Calum won't be able to hide the fact that they've fucked off for much longer, and they should really go and join them. And they will. Just as soon as they've dropped off the bags and Ashton's given Luke the blowjob of his life.

The midday LA sunlight outside is a harsh contrast to the soft lighting of the shop, and it jars Ashton a little back into reality, which he's simultaneously resentful of and grateful for. He might want to spend the rest of the day in a sex cloud with Luke, but he knows they really can't.

He might sit Luke in his lap for the whole drive back to the hotel, allow Luke to play absently with his fingers, and run lines of kisses up and down Luke's neck, but he does that usually.

They don't need to sneak in, but they put a few inches between them again until they're back in the safety of their hotel room and Ashton's pushing Luke up against the wall. They might not have long until they really definitely absolutely _have_ to join Calum and Michael, but they've been doing this hurried in backstage alcoves and tour-bus beds for long enough that Ashton can make this good for Luke anyway.

He drops the bags, kissing Luke's noise of mild outrage at his carelessness out of his mouth, and Luke forgives him quickly enough, pushing forward eagerly. Ashton can feel where he's still semi-hard in his jeans, pressed against Ashton's thigh, and grinds down against it harshly, grinning as Luke breaks the kiss to drop his head back against the wall.

"Please, Ash," He pants, hand finding the back of Ashton's neck and tilting their heads together, because Luke has been needing this for far too long, he's been so good to wait like this. " _Fuck, please_."

"Shh, baby, shh," Ashton murmurs, slotting his mouth to Luke's and swallowing his needy whimpers. "Let's get you sorted, yeah?"

His hands drop to the snap of Luke's jeans, flattening one hand over the front so Luke's eyes flutter shut as he slides down the zipper and works Luke's jeans down, dropping to his knees so he can bring them down his thighs. As much as he likes Luke coming in his boxers, likes making him stay in filthy underwear for the rest of the day, Ashton the only one who knows the reason behind Luke's squirms, this needs to be quick. So he slips Luke's boxers down as well and licks a long stripe up Luke's length.

Luke hisses above him, used to Ashton not being able to take the time to tease him but still as affected, and his hands automatically clutch in Ashton's hair, hips stuttering.

"Hands, Lukey," Ashton instructs, because it's too warm out to wear a hat to cover sex hair, and Luke obeys, pressing his hands against the wall like he’s hanging on for dear life. "Good boy." He rewards him with a quick kiss to the sensitive flesh of his thigh, making the muscle there flex, before diving back to the task at hand.

The head of Luke's dick is already wet and bitter with precome, and Ashton wastes no more time in getting his mouth around him, taking half of him down in one go until Luke's moaning loudly above him, completely without restraint. Ashton’s cock hardens in response to the sound, to the taste on his tongue, and he has to palm himself through his own jeans roughly to take the sudden edge off.

He tongues at the Luke’s leaking slit, and feels his hands moving again, inching towards Ashton’s hair. Ashton pulls back and breathes a laugh out across the wetness of Luke’s dick, earning a truly interesting noise above him, before he moves to quickly capture Luke’s wrists, one in each hand, before holding them tight against the wall either side of Luke’s legs. It restricts his leverage slightly as he leans in to suck on Luke’s cockhead, but when he presses down his fingers into Luke’s wrists hard enough to bruise, he can hear Luke's breath catch.

Ashton knows the way that Luke's got to be looking now, bottom lip bitten red and chest heaving at Ashton pushing bruises into his skin, and chances a glance upwards to see. He groans at the sight of Luke, eyes fixed on Ashton and dazed with arousal, and a strand of spit starts to run down Ashton’s chin in his cock-sucking enthusiasm.

Because Ashton loves going down on Luke, fucking can't get enough of it. Loves driving Luke insane with flicks of his tongue, sucks and pops and little hums that drag Luke to the edge while he holds him there for as long as he can before finally letting Luke come. He likes testing Luke, testing his limits, seeing how long he can hold off, how quiet he can stay, whether he can hold still while Ashton takes him apart. Because it's what Luke needs, and Ashton will always take care of Luke, give him what he needs if he can.

Since he's holding Luke's wrists down, there's nothing to stop Luke's hips from jerking in response to Ashton's curling tongue. Ashton’s own hips rock fruitlessly, no friction to relieve the stunning hard-on in his underwear as he opens his throat to Luke. It's not the face-fucking Luke prefers from Ashton, but his needy, staccato thrusts are making Ashton's jaw ache amazingly. He swallows further around Luke, forward until his nose bumps up against Luke's belly where he can feel Luke tensing and tensing.

" _Aaaa_ ," Luke whimpers, unable to get Ashton's name fully out, and Ashton knows he's close

He slurps back to press a small kiss to the head of Luke's dick, murmuring, "Come on, Lukey," before sliding back down. His fingers tighten around Luke's wrists and he hollows his cheeks, humming, and then Luke's making a sound like he's been punched and Ashton's swallowing around him as he comes noisily, straining against Ashton's hands before collapsing back against the wall.

Ashton doesn't let up, lapping at Luke until he's clean and keening with overstimulation, and buries his face in the join of Luke's thigh as he releases one of Luke's wrists to unbutton his own jeans one-handed and shove a frantic hand inside his boxers. He doesn't have much room and the angle's not great, but it barely takes any time at all, with the memory of Luke in that outfit and the taste of him on his tongue, for Ashton to shudder and spill over into his hand.

Breathing heavily, he nuzzles into the skin of Luke's thigh, nipping there lightly before moving back up Luke's body, releasing his grip on Luke's other wrist. The hand that's not covered in his own come slides into Luke's hair as he leans in, but Luke's lips become a pout as Ashton pulls away.

"What?" He asks, a slight burn in his throat, and Luke's pout deepens.

"I wanted to do that," Luke grumbles, and Ashton giggles, kissing him again. Luke's mouth is still in a moue, but he kisses back lazily, open.

"Too cockhungry for your own good, Lukey," He murmurs, and Luke swats at him before reaching for his other hand and raising it to his mouth.

Ashton should really be used to the sight of Luke licking up come like he's starving for it, but it still makes Ashton groan, tighten his grip in Luke's hair.

"Better?" He asks, voice an interesting mixture of choking and fond, when Luke's finished. Luke nods happily, lacing his fingers with Ashton and tugging him in for a kiss.

"Still wish you'd've let me blow you," He mumbles against Ashton's mouth, and Ashton grins.

"When you're in your pretty underwear," He promises, and Luke's eyes darken. He steals another kiss. "C'mon, we need to go."

Luke groans but complies, tucking himself away again while Ashton goes to find clean underwear and ducking into the bathroom to sort his hair out. It's pointless. Luke doesn't have the ability to look anything other than utterly wrecked after an orgasm. But at least with the huge sunglasses Ashton hands him, the majority of his face is obscured.

It doesn't take long for them to find Michael and Calum. Even though Ashton's texts asking for a location are met with _Oh so now you're done with your sex mission you're good enough for us again hmm?_ \- which, of course Michael told Calum, no one can keep their mouth shut in this damn band - all they have to do is scroll Twitter for a few seconds and there they are, taking selfies. Ashton's kind of jealous, but he wouldn't trade his morning for the world.

As soon as Calum sees Luke, he groans. "You promised you wouldn't have sex in the car!" He complains, looking Luke over and shaking his head, and Ashton rolls his eyes.

"It wasn't in the car, Cal, chill."

Calum mutters something about not believing a word that comes out of Ashton's mouth, and Luke flips him off before Ashton has to.

"I'm starving," Is all Michael has to say on the subject, and while the three of them start bickering about where to go for lunch, Ashton whips out his phone to take a picture.

He takes one of an interesting looking tree that's overlooking the water, the midday sun making the water sparkle like stars in the picture. And then he takes one of his band, heads ducked together and grinning as they shout down Michael's suggestions. When he looks at his phone, Michael's hands are a blur with his enthusiasm, Calum's pulling a distinctly unimpressed look, and Luke's face is caught on a laugh that takes Ashton's breath away.

He posts the one of the tree.

 

***

 

They don't get a chance to play with the underwear for a while. What with catching a flight to London, and spending so much time cooped up in studios, Ashton and Luke barely get a moment alone that doesn't include writing, recording or just crashing into bed beside each other.

The chances they do get together are either rush jobs of getting each other off before they have to run off someplace else, or else they're too worn out to do a scene and give the underwear, and Luke, the full attention they deserve. They need time, need the chance afterwards for Luke to come back up and Ashton to give him the aftercare he needs, need more than what they have.

Ashton can tell Luke's getting frustrated, because he is as well. The bags, carefully packed in LA by Luke's reverent hands, are in the room they've taken as their own in the London house they're renting for the month or so they're going to be here and Ashton's hands itch to open them up every time he sees them.

He ends up pressing his frustrations into Luke's skin, pushing his brimming tension into teasing Luke open each night and holding his hips down as he mewls, murmuring about how good Luke's going to look when they finally get their chance into Luke's ear when he's inside him. It's never far from rolling off the tip of Ashton's tongue; pushing it wet into Luke’s neck when he's got his hand around Luke in the shower, tightening his grip in Luke’s hair and promising that the next time Luke’s got his mouth around him he’ll be dressed in his pretty outfit, _I promise Lukey, soon_. Even just when they’re sitting around the house, Ashton promises it again and again, lacing his hand with Luke’s and kissing his cheek.

Luke gets tired of waiting a week into their stay in London.

Today's a busy day, as they've all been since they touched down in England, Calum and Ashton heading off to the other side of London for a day of writing and mucking about with instruments while Luke and Michael only have a few minutes to walk. Which makes sense because it's a lot harder to wake Michael and Luke up, but it's not like Ashton and Calum rise at dawn every morning.

But it's a productive day. They get the whinging at being awake so early out of the way pretty quick and dive into writing. By the time they're done for the day, they've got the bassline and lyrics to what could be a fucking awesome song, and Ashton tweets a black and white picture of Calum's hands on a bass. He tags it #cashton and laughs when Calum raises his middle finger at him from across the room.

"You're the worst person," Calum informs him and Ashton pouts, face breaking into a laugh when he can't keep the pout going.

They don't get back until it's dark. Calum heads straight to the kitchen and the sounds of Michael playing video games in the next room, while Ashton climbs the stairs. If he knows Luke at all, the other boy will already be in bed. And right now Ashton just wants to curl up behind him and chatter excitedly with him about their separate songs until they both fall asleep.

Then he sees Luke.

Luke's curled up on the bed, one arm tucked up under his head, the other wrapped around his stomach, completely asleep. Only, Ashton's pretty sure that that was an accident. Because Luke's fallen asleep in the short pink nightgown they bought in LA, sheer material riding high on his thighs and lacy straps falling off his shoulders as he shifts in his sleep, and he looks so fucking incredible.

Cheeks pink with sleep and matching his outfit, creamy thighs rubbing against the hem, and with no underwear beneath, Luke paints the most perfect picture and Ashton wants to hold it in his hands forever.

Even knowing that a photo will never match up to this moment, the soft shadows that the dim light is dancing across Luke's body, Ashton still takes a picture. At the very least, he'll be able to show Luke how incredible he looks. Then he slides his phone away, stripping silently down to his boxers, before crawling into the bed, kissing at Luke's shoulder, his neck, to gently wake him.

"That was mean, Lukey," He mumbles when Luke stirs, biting softly at the lobe of Luke's ears. "God, you look amazing."

Luke rolls over sleepily, blinking up at Ashton and accepting the small kiss Ashton places on his bottom lip. "Sorry," He says, even as his hands fall on Ashton's hips and tighten. "I'm just- I- Ash I really want-"

"I know, baby," Ashton shushes him, hand running up Luke's leg and they're too tired to do anything right now but he lets it rest on Luke's ribs, near his heartbeat. "I'm sorry."

Luke's face scrunches up, displeased, the way he always does when Ashton apologises. Like he doesn't understand how Ashton could think he'd ever mess up caring for Luke. But he does sometimes, and he hates himself for it, but at least this is easily fixable.

"Tomorrow," He promises, rubbing his nose against Luke's. "I'll sort it."

"Yeah?"

He smiles, falling onto his side so he and Luke are facing each other, his arm wrapping around Luke's waist. "Yeah, Luke. Promise."

"Good," Luke nods, moving in to nip a happy little bite across Ashton's bottom lip. "About time."

Ashton laughs, biting back. "Cheek!" He admonishes, and Luke ducks to nuzzle in under his chin. The downy material at the top of Luke's outfit brushes soft against Ashton's chest, and Ashton lifts a hand to finger at it gently. "You look lovely, Lukey."

Luke hums in agreement, and Ashton's so happy that, like this, there's not a hint of self-consciousness in him. Like this, Luke knows exactly how beautiful he is.

He nudges a leg in between Luke's and he can feel how hard Luke's become since he arrived. Luke whines, but before he can grind down against Ashton's leg, Ashton moves away again.

"No, I think you can wait," Ashton muses, and Luke huffs a desperate sigh, biting at Ashton's collarbone. "Don't you wanna wait, Lukey? If you wait I can make you come and come and come tomorrow night. We can really mess up your pretty underwear then."

Ashton's getting hard himself at the thought, but he forces himself to focus. He doesn't want to ruin this fantastic idea he's just had.

Luke whimpers, but nods his head, so Ashton gifts a little kiss to the shell of his ear. "Good boy." Luke hums happily and nestles in closer. Despite how clearly aroused Luke is, he's still nearly asleep in Ashton's arms. "Which do you want to wear tomorrow, Lukey?" Ashton keeps his voice low and soothing, hands flat and rubbing along the planes of Luke's back. "The blue or the black?"

Luke hums again, considering this time and sleep-syrupy. "Mmm, wha' d'you think?"

Ashton wants to tell Luke that it's up to him, this is for him not Ashton. But he knows that when he says that, he's wrong. Luke was right. It's for both of them.

"I am curious about the blue," He says, still quiet, still running his hands across Luke's spine, and he can feel Luke's eyelashes fluttering against his neck. "But you looked incredible in the black."

"I like the black. S'pretty," Is the last thing Luke says softly before he falls asleep against Ashton's chest. Ashton strokes a hand through Luke's hair, and, exhausted, falls asleep against him.

Luke spends the entire next day as a ball of restless energy. He doesn't wake up any earlier, of course he doesn't, but that gives Ashton the chance to officially call today as a day off. If Calum's ' _awesome see u losers this afternoon_ ' and Michael's keysmash of still-asleep are anything to go by, his band are in total agreement with his decision.

And as soon as he runs his hands beneath the pink material rucked up around Luke's chest and bites the information into Luke's ear, Luke wakes up to show his own sleepy agreement that just keeps growing and growing throughout the day until Ashton's making them dinner and Luke's practically vibrating at his side, sliding greedy hands beneath Ashton's shirt as he cooks.

"Hands off!" Ashton chastises, laughing as he tries to bat Luke away, but Luke only concedes when Michael comes slouching through to the open plan living room, laptop held in the crook of his arm. Luke hitches himself up onto the counter and Ashton offers him a spoon of the sauce to try, which catches Michael's attention.

" _Food!_ " Michael sighs, dropping his laptop onto the sofa before coming to lean across the counter and eye up the saucepans on the hob. "Oh, _yuck_ , you two are having sex tonight!"

They both look at him in unison, confused. "We have sex every night," Ashton points out, still stirring the vegetables in the pan, because he knows that if he looks at Luke right now he'll give himself away, jump around the kitchen proclaiming that, yes, tonight he gets to fuck his sexy boyfriend when he's all dressed up in lingerie, _woo hoo!_

"And day, actually," Luke adds, and Ashton can hear the small smirk in his voice, because Luke might get self conscious sometimes but there's nothing he loves more than making Michael's life hell. Little shit.

"Yeah, we know," Calum says, wandering in. "Why are we talking about it- Oh." He stops by Michael, and sighs. "They're having sex tonight."

"Where is this coming from?" Ashton demands, because this is just rude. True, but still rude.

"You always cook healthy shit on the nights you and Luke plan to be particularly freaky," Michael explains, and Ashton chokes. Michael continues, ignoring him. "It's sweet, actually. In a kinky way."

"Oh my god," Ashton mutters, and he can feel his own cheeks flaming. He can't imagine what Luke looks like right now. "I always try and make Luke eat healthily! I try and make all of you eat healthier!"

"Yeah," Calum agrees, and Ashton thinks he's finally got someone in his corner because Luke's been shocked into just making noises and is therefore useless right now. Then, "But Luke never usually goes with it. Unless Daddy asks."

"Can this conversation end now?" Luke begs, muffled, and Ashton finally looks at him to see his face buried in his hands. He bites back a smile and settles a reassuring hand on Luke's thigh.

"Well at least this is easier than coming up with a way to get you guys to fuck off for the evening," Ashton turns back to Michael and Calum brightly, and both of them pull identical ' _we knew it_ ' faces.

"Consider us gone," Michael assures him, and then he and Calum immediately start arguing over whether they're going to go out to a club or one of the all-night arcades Michael's interested in.

Ashton turns the hob to simmer and slots himself between Luke's knees. "That was easy," He says, and Luke pulls down his hands to stare at him in disbelief.

"We need to refine your definition of 'easy'," He says, appalled, before the pair of them collapse into giggles against each other. Ashton takes Luke's hand and sweeps his thumb across the back, and Luke squeezes back.

"Well we have to get food, that's all I'm saying!"

"You can have some of ours," Ashton offers to the yelling Michael, and Michael stops, hands halting mid-air.

"I don't want any of your sex food, thank you," He says prissily, before turning back to his argument.

"It's- it's not sex food," Ashton argues weakly, getting two bowls and beginning to serve out two portions. Not too big. He wants Luke to have something in him, doesn't want him to be too full to move. Veg always seems to be the way to go on that front. "There'll be some in the fridge if you want it," He tells them, carrying the bowls over to the table, Luke following with cutlery and drinks.

"Don't worry. We won't," Michael assures him, sauntering off to get ready for wherever he and Cal have decided to go.

Calum just shrugs. "We probably will," before following him, and for the moment Luke and Ashton are left alone again.

The tips of Luke's ears are still pink, and Ashton reaches out to hook an ankle around Luke's as they eat. Halfway through Luke gets bored of eating, already slipping a little into his headspace with the excitement, and decides he'd much rather sit on Ashton's knee and have Ashton feed him. Ashton is only too happy to oblige.

"You're both gross," Michael informs them on the way out, barely even looking at them. "At your wedding I'm going to tell everyone how disgusting you both are." It's a common threat of Michael's, and one Ashton's certain Michael will definitely follow up on one day.

"See you later, have fun," Calum says, before seeming to realise what he just said and leaving with a truly disturbed look on his face. Ashton giggles, spearing another mouthful of food onto his fork for Luke.

He gets about three more forkfuls in, before Luke is refusing to release the fork from his mouth, sucking on the tines and staring at Ashton, and Ashton figures they've probably had enough anyway.

"You wanna go get ready?" He asks, setting aside the fork and lacing his fingers together with Luke's as Luke nods. "Do you need help or?"

Luke tilts his head, considering. "No, I think I'll be okay. Thank you."

"Anything, love," Ashton promises, giving Luke his final kiss before they play. "You go and get ready, I'll tidy up down here. And when I get upstairs, I want you on the bed on your hands and knees, waiting for me. Understand?"

Luke sucks on his bottom lip, nodding. "Yes, Daddy." He slips off of Ashton's lap and Ashton taps sharply at his behind as he goes, all but taking the stairs two at a time, before carrying their plates over to the sink.

He takes a long minute, alone in the kitchen, getting his head in the right gear. It's not difficult for him to find his headspace. Ashton's aware he has a rather dominant personality, loud and confident, and he's never _not_ wanting to look after Luke. But it's not as easy for him as it is for Luke, who can slip under at a moments notice, which Ashton finds so incredible, finds Luke so incredible. Whenever Luke's under, Ashton's in awe. Not just for how amazing Luke looks like that, eyes blown black and cheeks pink. But for how trusting Luke is, how he puts everything he is into Ashton's hands, trusts Ashton to give him everything needs and look after him.

Ashton's not sure he could do it.

He stretches, rolling his neck and hearing the popping noises of his back with satisfaction, before he heads upstairs. He forces himself to move slowly, giving Luke the time he needs to comply with Ashton's orders.

When he gets to the bedroom, he hums, pleased, when he sees Luke waiting perfectly for him, hands and knees and dressed up, stocking-clad thighs trembling a little in anticipation. "Good boy," He says, and Luke knows better than to turn and look for him, drops his head in response to Ashton's praise and makes a quiet needy noise.

"Patience, Lukey," Ashton says. He strips unhurriedly and prowls forward.

He circles the bed, not pressing forward to touch just yet. Instead he examines Luke from every angle.

The corset around Luke's chest has laces tied up the back, tiny faint patterns dancing across Luke's back, and the panties have delicate ruffles that make Luke's arse look particularly inviting. Ashton suddenly imagines how nice the red mark of his hand would look across the creamy flesh there, so nicely complimented by the lace, and bites his lip for a second. He finally reaches out to run his palm across the curve of Luke's ass, and Luke holds still under his touch.

He murmurs a small noise of praise, and pinches sharply at Luke's ass.

The noise Luke makes sounds strangled, thick with arousal, and Ashton shushes him, soothing the reddening skin. "Quiet, Lukey," He instructs. "Rest your throat." He runs his hand up Luke's spine before tangling it in Luke's hair.

"Now what was it I promised you?" He muses, hanging on to the pause teasingly and Luke whimpers. He tightens his grip on Luke's hair, and the noise stops. "Oh yes, you wanted to suck me off, didn't you? Suck me off in your pretty underwear, that was it, wasn't it?" This time Luke doesn't make a noise, but his head bobs frantically, so eager for Ashton. "I keep my promises, Lukey. I'm going to fuck your perfect mouth, and you're going to be so good and keep completely quiet for me. Knees," He orders, and Luke moves back onto his knees. "Look at me." Luke turns to look up at him, hands settling in his lap. "What would that be, Lukey? Red, yellow, or green? Speak."

Luke licks his lips, blinking slowly as he finds the right word. "Green," He nods excitedly. "Very green, please, Ash, please-"

"Quiet," Ashton reminds him, and Luke's mouth closes with a wet sound. He runs his hand out of Luke's hair, runs his knuckles along the line of Luke's cheekbone before thumbing at his bottom lip. "Get to it then."

Luke immediately drops back to his hands and crawls to the edge of the bed where Ashton's standing. Ashton's not fully hard yet, but he hisses when Luke gets his lips around him, eagerly lapping at the head of Ashton before popping off again to lick up the sides of him, coaxing him into full hardness. Ashton groans, sliding his hands back into Luke's hair but he doesn't direct him, not yet. Just settles them there as Luke licks and slurps around him, everywhere at once in his enthusiasm.

Luke's never really quite moved out of the hurried mess he made of himself the first time he ever sucked Ashton off. He's improved in skill and precision, yes, learnt all of Ashton's buttons and ticks and can play them all beautifully. But nothing compares to when Luke gets so caught up in wanting Ashton's dick in his mouth that all of that goes out the window, the way he is now, taking Ashton deeper into the warmth of his mouth with perfect pink lips and eyes closed in utter bliss.

Ashton moves one of his hands, resting his thumb on Luke's cheek to feel the bump of his cock stretching Luke's mouth. "My eager little cockslut," He murmurs, knowing what the words will do to Luke, and Luke's tongue flutters in pleasure against the underside of Ashton. The next words, gasped out, are for him. " _All mine_."

Luke's mouth is warm around him and wet, his tongue swirling slickly against every part of Ashton's dick he can reach, and Ashton gives a testing thrust of his hips, heat shooting up his spine and making his eyelids stutter as he hits the back of Luke's throat.

It'd probably be easier to fuck Luke's face if he were sitting, Luke on the floor in front of him. Easier to hold Luke still as he sets a steady pace, working Luke up to the tears-streaming, throat-working, choking perfection that Luke desperately wants to be. But Ashton doesn't want the change the beautiful view in front of him; Luke's back curving and shoulders heaving in his lingerie as he tries to gain the leverage he needs to take more of Ashton in, to the back of his throat again, deep like he wants it, deep like Ashton promised.

"You look so good like this, Lukey," Ashton tells him, biting his lip down, hard, as Luke swallows around him and around him, making up for being unable to hum and moan and drive Ashton crazy with the vibrations. Ashton misses the helpless little noises Luke makes, but he's going to be doing enough damage to Luke's throat as it is. He doesn't get to be rough with Luke's mouth as often as Luke would like, and he wants to give Luke as much as he can. He sets his hands back in Luke's hair, holding him firmly. "Stay still for me."

Luke gives a last flick of his tongue, kitten-gentle and almost sweet, before he relaxes his jaw and looks up at Ashton from beneath his lashes. His blue eyes are already dazed, adoring and waiting for Ashton, and Ashton could get high on the way Luke looks at him when he's under.

Luke's eyes close again when Ashton spreads his legs a little and starts moving. He doesn't start off fast, but it's not slow, never giving Luke more than he can handle as he sets the pace of his hips, watching his dick slip in and out of Luke's growing-redder lips. The angle isn't perfect but Ashton doesn't care and nor does his dick as Luke darts out a quick lick of his tongue when Ashton pulls back.

"That's good, Lukey," He huffs, the heat pooling between his legs growing tighter, coiling up, and he feels Luke's throat open up for the head of him as he pushes back in. It's nothing like being inside of Luke, but it's a start, tight and pulsing around him as Luke swallows greedily.

Around him, Luke's lips are slick with spit and his cheeks are bright pink. Ashton can hear Luke's laboured breathing through his nose, swipes a thumb across Luke's wet eyelashes to brush the tears collecting there, and he can see how hard it is for Luke to keep quiet right now, see his knuckles clenched in the sheets and his eyes clenched harder, but Ashton is going to look after him so well for managing this for him. So well.

Luke begins to choke a little, hand flying out to squeeze at Ashton's hip in a silent plea to _keep going,_ before Ashton can even stop, and Ashton holds onto Luke's hand, gripping back hard, as he keeps going for him. Luke's throat is going to be _wrecked_ and Ashton knows how much Luke loves that, loves having to rest his voice for a whole day for the reminder of how he earnt the burn in his throat. And the thought of how happy his boy is going to be after this, how satisfied and content, makes him drive faster, chasing the orgasm he knows will mess Luke up even more.

"Lukey?" He murmurs through gritted teeth, losing track of his bones and muscles and everything that isn't LukeLuke _Luke_. "Baby? Which do you want? Do you want to swallow or do you want me to come on your face?" Luke doesn't respond, attention fixated on Ashton's dick sliding into his throat, the messy sucks he keeps giving to the tip as Ashton withdraws. Ashton tugs on his hair. "I need an answer, Lukey."

Luke's hand squeezes around Ashton's hip again, pulling him in closer, further, deeper, and that answers Ashton's question for him as he pushes in on a stuttering thrust and comes down Luke's throat. But the orgasm itself seems secondary to the way it makes Luke splutter, tears streaking down his face as he swallows before having to pull off, the final few streaks smearing across his rubbed raw lips, and Ashton's breathing heavily, hand tightened in Luke's hair and spine curved with coming, but he coaxes Luke back up to his knees, knuckles under his eyes to wipe away the wetness.

Luke looks like the prettiest mess Ashton's ever seen. His eyes red and teary but bright with triumph, his breath coming in quick little pants through swollen, come-covered lips, a pink flush high on his cheeks. He's incredible, he's amazing, and he's Ashton's.

"Thank you, Luke," He murmurs, and presses in to clean his come off of Luke's lips, lick the taste out of his mouth, and it's not a kiss but Luke's panting against him, hands in his hair, when he's done.

Ashton nuzzles their noses together, kissing across Luke's cheek, before he moves his hand down between their bodies. The feel of the lingerie's smooth material beneath his fingertips sends a shudder through his body, easy and slow, and in time with the roll of it he rubs the heel of his palm against where Luke's hard and leaking in his panties.

Luke gasps, hands tightening in Ashton's hair and biting down at his shoulder, but he doesn't make a noise. Because Ashton hasn't told him he can yet. " _Very_ good boy," Ashton murmurs in his ear, and grinds his hand down again in reward. "You can speak now," He allows, and Luke rasps out a long, deep, groan into Ashton's shoulder, like it's been punched out of him, collapsing against Ashton with the release of effort.

Ashton drags his hand slowly back upwards, small choking sounds spilling out of Luke as he does, up to the centre of Luke's chest so he can press him down onto the bed, crawl on top of him. "You did very well, Lukey," He murmurs, hanging over him. "But now you have to get me hard again. Think you can manage it without coming?" And he grinds down, hissing a little as his still too sensitive flesh rubs against the sheer of Luke's panties.

Luke whines, hands finding Ashton's back and carefully clipped nails digging into his skin, legs kicking up to hitch around Ashton's hips as he nods, fervent. His stocking graze smooth across Ashton's back as his legs cross, hold. "Yeah," He pants, raspy. "Yeah, I can do that, Ash, let me do that, please, Ash."

"Okay," Ashton soothes, thumbing the corner of Luke's mouth so Luke can catch it between his lips, suck desperately, teeth and tongue. " _Okay_."

And Luke is arching up against him, hands working down to find Ashton's ass, anchoring himself so he can work himself up against Ashton. He moans, broken and loud, and Ashton's hardening back up again, slowly. It aches, too soon after his orgasm, but Luke's doing such a good job, rutting quick and messy and needy, biting back his own impending orgasm to do what Ashton's told him to do. He's whining and moaning and _ruining_ his throat and he's already so close, too close.

"Okay, Lukey," Ashton murmurs when he's satisfied, kissing Luke's cheek lightly before leaning down to suck a bite into his shoulder. "You can come now."

Luke curls up around his orgasm, clutching at Ashton as he bends almost double, burying his face in Ashton's neck and bringing his knees up until they're hitting Ashton's shoulders, and Ashton feels the slight dampness of Luke's underwear get warmer. Ashton's name on Luke's lips is almost a breath before he collapses back onto the bed, almost star fishing as he catches his breath, and if he looked a state before, it's nothing to how he looks now, messy panties and flushed chest, bruise forming at his neck.

Ashton barely gives him the second to catch his breath before he's dipping his fingers into the ruined material of Luke's panties and swiping up a finger of Luke's cooling come. "Open," He orders, and Luke complies, accepting Ashton's finger with a lazy swipe of his tongue. "Love it when you come in your pants for me, baby," Ashton says, voice soothing and low as he collects another small scoop on his fingers and trails it across Luke's bottom lip. This time he leans in and licks it off himself. "You always look so pretty and innocent. I love making you all dirty so I can clean you back up again."

Luke chirps something that could be words but could just be an explosion of contentment. Ashton waits to see if he'll clarify, and smiles fondly when he doesn't.

"Do you think you've got another one in you?" Ashton asks, sucking a wet kiss to Luke's still working Adam's apple. He runs a hand up the material of Luke's corset, fingers tripping over the decorative buttons teasingly before he slips his fingers under the top to rub tiny gentle circles into Luke's nipple, coaxing him back. "I really want to get inside you right now, Lukey. Want to fuck you while you're all messed up in your pretty underwear. Can I do that, Lukey?"

Luke's nodding before he can finish, frantic against the sheets, and when he lifts his head, his hair is flattened slightly, curling with sweat. " _Yes_ ," He hisses, blue eyes dark and wanting. "Please, Ash, _please_?"

Ashton smiles at him, because he can't help it, because he wants Luke to know how proud he makes him, because he's _happy_. "Good," He says, and presses his hand over Luke's racing heartbeat, lays a kiss there a second after.

He doesn't want to leave Luke for even a second, but they haven't unpacked the lube yet - which is just _sad_ , they've been here a week - so he has to, dragging his hands down Luke's body until he has to let go, heading for the suitcases. "Up on the pillows, Lukey," He instructs over his shoulder, rummaging through the mess of their two lives tangled up in baggage until he locates the small tube.

He stops when he turns back around. Luke has followed his instruction, hitched his way up to the top of the bed and is now lying propped up on the pillows, legs in a sprawling, lazy, vee as he waits for Ashton. " _Luke_." He groans Luke's name like it's a full sentence in his mouth, crawling onto the end of the bed like he's fallen there.

He tosses the tube up ahead of him, moving between Luke's legs like a man possessed, kissing his way up the arch of Luke's right knee, then his left thigh, hands running up and splaying across the uncovered flesh between Luke's stockings and his damp panties as he rests his forehead on Luke's abdomen. He breathes in, hands gripping tighter, before he kisses Luke's thigh and looks up.

"Fuck, I love you," He whispers, and maybe he shouldn't be saying it now, but it's _right_ for right now, in this second, when he's knelt before Luke and so fucking in love with him he can't breathe.

Luke bites his lip, smiles, and does something with his legs that's an approximation of a hug. Ashton huffs a laugh, because he's in love with a beautiful weirdo, and tightens his hands on Luke's thighs, thumbs over the suspender straps.

Luke hisses, eyelids fluttering.

"These have faded," Ashton murmurs, pressing the his fingers into the yellowing bruises on the soft flesh of Luke's thighs. "I haven't been looking after you very well, have I?"

It's been too long since he's had a chance to replenish the bruises Luke loves to have brushing between his legs.

Luke makes a murmur of disagreement, which Ashton ignores in lieu of pushing Luke's legs wider apart. "Let me fix it, baby." He starts with the lowest bruise, just peeking out of the top of Luke's stockings, and sets his mouth around it. His tongue flicks between the sweat-salt taste of Luke's skin and the soft material of the stockings, and he doesn't know if it's the bruises he's biting there or the fact that he's soaking the lace at the top of the stockings that has Luke panting above him.

Ashton steadily works through the patterning of bruises on Luke's thighs, nipping and sucking his way across them all, adding a few new additions as he goes, ones Luke can point to and say _tonight, those were because of tonight_.

He's barely halfway through before Luke's hard again and Ashton places a hand over him for Luke to rub up against as he finishes his task. Luke's noises, too sensitive, sticky flesh meeting the lightest of pressures, spur Ashton on until he's placing one last bite to the crease of Luke's thigh and reaching for the lube, pulling back.

He takes a moment, as he's coating his fingers with liberal amounts of lube, to examine his handiwork; the spit-slick skin of Luke's bruising thighs, the reddening marks over the old fading yellow, the few clear imprints of his teeth. As he watches, Luke's hand drifts down to press hard against one of these, and Ashton bats him away gently.

"Ah, ah," He says, pressing forward and running a slick finger across the material of Luke's panties, rubbing harder over Luke's hole, and Luke gasps Ashton's name as he realises what Ashton's about to do. "Hands under your knees, Lukey."

Luke does as told, hitching his knees up to his chest, and fuck he looks incredible, strong hands holding his thighs in place and gasping as Ashton shifts his panties to one side and slowly slides a finger inside him. Luke's tight, so tight, around him, it's been too long since Ashton's gotten the chance to open him up properly and slowly, taking his time as he curls his finger inside of Luke til Luke's writhing beneath him.

In his excitement, Ashton's used slightly too much lube and it's running out of Luke and staining the sheets, Luke's already ruined panties, creating wet noises that twist in the pit of Ashton's stomach as he tucks a second finger beside his first. But Ashton promised Luke that tonight he'd mess him up completely, so he doesn't move to fix it as he pulls his fingers out to the very pads, before sliding them back deep inside Luke.

Luke whimpers as Ashton keeps repeating himself, getting faster and faster until he's fucking Luke relentlessly with his fingers, refusing to add a third until Luke begs for it. But Luke's too busy riding out the movements, knuckles growing white around his thighs and bottom lip bitten to near-bleeding as his body accommodates to Ashton's punishing pace. His legs twitch, like he wants to use them to pull Ashton in closer, deeper, and just when Ashton thinks he going to be fingering Luke until he comes again, Luke finds his words.

" _Ashton_ ," He whines, shameless, eyes flashing open to lock with Ashton's, unblinking even as he moves with Ashton's fingers. Ashton doesn't slow. "Come _on. Please_."

"One more," Ashton tells him, dragging out two fingers and rubbing three back in. "You're still too tight, baby."

Ashton watches his fingers move in and out of Luke's body, glistening and catching on the black material of his underwear, and it isn't enough. Luke's hot and clenching around him, grinding against his hand and keening, and Ashton needs to be inside him like right now.

Luke appears to agree, if his desperate " _Ash_ ," is anything to go by.

"Okay, baby. Okay." Ashton slips his fingers free of Luke, and the panties fall back to their original position. They're _soaking_ , and Ashton can't keep his eyes off the ways they cling to Luke's skin as he gets a hand around his neglected dick and positions himself. "You're keeping these on," He tells Luke, thumbing the wet material out of the way once again as he rubs the head of his cock against Luke's opening. "If I could keep them on you all the time, I would, Lukey, you look amazing." He pushes in as he speaks, Luke's quiet noises the undercurrent to his words. "So perfect and pretty and _messy_ -"

He breaks off as he's fully inside Luke, burying his face in Luke's shoulder as he tries to find the breath that's just scattered out of him.

There's nothing on this world like being inside Luke. Surrounded by heat and tightness and the pure trust it takes for Luke to allow Ashton inside him, Ashton's overwhelmed by it every time. He doesn't think he'll ever stop. He knows what it's like to be on the receiving end, he and Luke switch as the mood takes them, knows what it's like to feel so full and open and loved. He feels loved when Luke's inside him. He hopes he makes Luke feel the same way.

Luke shifts beneath him, legs coming down from his chest to wrap right around Ashton's hips, his arms slipping under Ashton's to curve up his back, holding onto his shoulders, as he noses at Ashton's hair silently, coaxing Ashton back up to him.

Ashton rests his forehead against Luke's, his eyes to Luke's, and begins to move.

Luke holds eye contact for as long as he can, and Ashton can see everything pass through his blue eyes until Luke's screwing them up, making the softest little noises as Ashton rocks into him, overwhelmed. "Look at me, Luke," Ashton commands, because he needs Luke with him for this, this is a song they're writing together. Luke wants it too, needs the order to make him hold his head up, fist his hand in Ashton's hair and pant heavily with the exertion.

"You're beautiful," Ashton gasps, giving up all semblance of control as he hitches one of Luke's legs higher around him. Luke's head falls back, throat working, before he comes back to look at Ashton again. "Fuck, Lukey, you're so beautiful—not just like this, you're... you're fucking perfect, all the time, inside and out, I'm so fucking lucky to have you-" He's babbling, saying thoughts as they come into his head, as they've been in his head the whole time because every word is true and every word is just for Luke.

Luke, who's staring back at him, helpless and overcome. Luke, who's panting his name like its the only word he knows _Ashton Ashton Ashton_. Luke, who's letting Ashton pull his leg up over his shoulder so that Ashton can hit that sweet spot inside of him that will explode him into stars. Luke who's crying out and arching his back and never breaking eye contact with Ashton as Ashton fucks into him, slow and deep and burning.

Luke's still repeating his name, over and over, like a prayer he's breathing wet against Ashton's lips, eyes never leaving Ashton's and he's going to come any second, clear from the sudden lack of focus in his eyes, the way he's tightening around Ashton, his hands tugging on Ashton's hair. And Ashton's just as close, the heat in the pit of his stomach tight and close to implosion as the movements of his hips start to become erratic, losing rhythm, and all he can say is Luke's name.

" _Thank you,_ " Luke whispers, and just like that he's arching and coming with a violent shudder, and he's fucking incredible like this, head ripped back, face caught in orgasm and holding onto Ashton for dear life. He's the most incredible thing Ashton knows.

At the perfect sight of the love of Ashton's fucking life coming like a goddamn freight train, messed up in gorgeous black underwear, Ashton's name on his lips, Ashton feels his balls tighten, his breath stop and his hips judder as he follows Luke into orgasm, burying his face into Luke's neck and collapsing.

Ashton's body feels like it's sinking. Sinking into Luke, into the warmth of him, his racing heartbeat and panting breath, and Ashton's halfway convinced that that would actually be an excellent idea, at least he wouldn't have to move, when Luke squirms a little under him. Ashton presses an apologetic kiss to the crook of Luke's neck and makes to move, but Luke's hands grab clumsily at him, holding him there and inside him and _there_.

Ashton's chuckle is more a breath than anything else, tired out from the frankly incredible sex they just had, and he reaches back to break Luke's grip on him with ease. "Don't wanna hurt you, baby," He says, leaning up and finding his weight somewhere around his knees.

"Like it when you hurt me," Luke argues, eyes closed and shuddering as Ashton pulls out. He doesn't open them afterwards, stays splayed there underneath Ashton.

"Not like that, Lukey," Ashton reminds him, and Luke scowls adorably but doesn't continue the argument, turning his face into the pillow by his head and snuggling into it. Like this, the lines of his neck are all laid out and Ashton leans down to lay a chaste kiss to the salty skin there. "Thank you," He gives Luke's words back to him, peppering Luke's neck with kisses and those two words. "I love you."

And the words don't seem to be enough, too small and confined for everything that LukeAndAshton are, but the Luke smiles into the pillow, cracks open one eye and mumbles "Love you too," and it's everything.

Luke's voice is a little raspy, and he's licking his lips slightly too much. He needs water, so Ashton rubs his nose against Luke's, kisses his cheek and promises to be back immediately. He doesn't leave until Luke nods, eyes closing again, and heads off, still naked, to find a drink.

When he gets back, Luke's dozed off, and Ashton feels a little bad waking him up but Luke just reaches for the glass of water in his hand sleepily. He spills it down his chin, and Ashton takes it back, giggling. "Sit up, Lukey," He murmurs, setting the glass to one side as he helps Luke up.

Once he's sitting, Ashton holds the glass to his lips and Luke drinks it thankfully, eyes wide on Ashton as he gulps. Ashton brushes at the wet strands of his hair, stroking it back out of Luke's eyes so he can see a little bit of focus coming back into the blue. "There we go," He murmurs, taking the glass away and thumbing at the few drops left on Luke's lips. "How do you feel, babe?"

Luke blinks, rolling the question around until he finds his answer. "Tired," He says, then scrunches his nose. "Sticky." Ashton laughs, and then Luke's mouth breaks into a slow, true, smile. "Happy," He says, and his long arms unfold to wrap around Ashton, face burying in his neck. "Thank you," He mumbles again, and Ashton clings back to him.

"Anything." Ashton kisses it into his hair. "Anytime. But let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Luke's arms tighten around him, holding him there. "We can cuddle after, Lukey, but you said you were sticky."

Luke makes a grumpy noise, but his face is buried in the sweaty skin of Ashton's neck so he can't really fight the truth for long. He relents his hold. "Do you want a bath or just a cloth?" Ashton asks, running his hands up and down Luke's shoulders. He's pretty certain he knows which Luke wants, but getting Luke to answer him will help bring him up a little more.

"Flannel, please," Luke decides, and Ashton thinks he's up enough to accept a gentle kiss to his mouth before he goes. Luke hangs on, stealing another quick kiss, before he lets go of Ashton again.

Ashton quirks an admonishing eyebrow at him and Luke shrugs, unrepentant, before Ashton disappears into the ensuite bathroom to dampen a flannel for him. He's back in no time, and he runs the warm cloth across the strip of skin between Luke's corset and his underwear, before pulling the panties down slowly and away. Luke hisses quietly, but accepts the damp cloth passing across his thighs, his hips, between his legs.

"Roll over for me, Lukey," He asks, and Luke slowly flops over onto his front. Ashton laughs quietly at the turtleness of him, but slowly begins to unlace the back of Luke's corset. He presses a kiss to every inch of skin he reveals, until he's at the very divots of Luke's spine. He turns Luke back, Luke completely pliant under his hands, and carefully takes the corset away.

Without it, Luke looks so much smaller all of a sudden. Younger once again, with small indents across his skin from where the seams have left marks on him, and Ashton runs his fingers softly across each one. Luke hums quietly, eyes fluttering closed again. Ashton's fingers slide to the bruises coming through on Luke's thighs and Luke's leg twitches away, sensitive.

" _Ash_ ," He whines, pout appearing on his pink lips, and his arms rise to make grabby hands at Ashton, eyes still shut. Ashton chuckles but doesn't go to him, first sliding the thin top sheet out from under him and bundling it up into a messy ball. He throws it to one side, then gives Luke what he wants.

Luke's warm and solid against him, arms wrapping up around Ashton like he's worried Ashton will leave again, as if Ashton could ever be persuaded to now that he's chest to chest with his boy, legs tangling together and faces close. "Hey you," He murmurs, nuzzling into Luke's cheek and pecking the skin there. Luke's face turns up in a satisfied smile, so Ashton continues, littering kisses across all of Luke's face.

"Hi," Luke replies, all breath and contentment, and he presses in, blinding seeking out Ashton's mouth. He misses, catching only Ashton's top lip, and Ashton feels him scowl in his error, giggles, and moves to fix it.

He kisses at Luke's lips before their mouths slot together, and Ashton hums happily.

They trade gentle kisses and noises like breaths, like heartbeats, Ashton's hands stroking gentle at Luke's back, until Luke literally yawns into Ashton's mouth. Ashton ducks his head to laugh, accepts Luke's sleepy and disgruntled shove at his chest.

"Go to sleep, babe," Ashton murmurs, kissing it into Luke's temple. "You were amazing tonight. Beautiful and mine. You're amazing."

Luke sighs, smiling lips catching Ashton's chin in an already half-asleep kiss, before he's tucking his head into Ashton's chest and snuggling up to him. He's asleep in seconds, worn out and fucked out, and Ashton stays awake, pulling the covers up over them, turning off the light, and keeping watch a little longer over Luke.

He hears Michael and Calum come home, Luke barely stirring as their loud voices pass the room, and, content and settled, falls asleep.

Tomorrow Luke will not be able to stop smiling, so much so that Michael will refuse to spend any time near him because "It's fucking creepy, dude, no one should look that happy all the time, does Ash have a magic dick or something?!" Tomorrow Ashton won't leave Luke alone for a second, hands sliding under his shirt, kissing at his neck, telling him how incredible he is, until Luke's blushing and happy. Tomorrow they'll ignore the vomiting noises Calum makes as he walks by, eating their pasta. Tomorrow they'll look over all their songs together, make a new album, take over the world.

Tomorrow Ashton will post a captionless picture of the pink panties that started all this, the ones he washed and kept in the very bottom of their suitcase. And Luke will like the picture.

 


End file.
